Disturbed Minds
by Beccax3
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy es un científico brillante que estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado. Su conciencia lo obligo a quedarse cuando debería haber huido, ahora encerrado su cordura pende de un hilo porque la locura y la sanidad pueden ser terribles dependiendo en que lado de la balanza te encuentras.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia forma parte el reto **"Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

N/A: Bueno este va a ser mi primer intento de Drabble así que deseen me suerte :D

Capítulo 1

" _ **Amaré la luz porque me señala el camino, sin embargo, voy a soportar la oscuridad porque me muestra las estrellas" Og Mandino**_

Su pecho subía y baja en pánico ¿Cómo podían estar haciendo eso? ¿Para quién demonios había estado trabajando? Casi un año de su vida, sus investigaciones que le habían llenado de orgullo eran nada. Umbrella le arrebato todo en lo que creía solo por estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado.

Más pánico.

Su reflejo lo contaba todo, su piel de un blanco fantasmagórico, sus ojos desorbitados y una mescla de expresiones entre asco, incredulidad y terror. ¿Habría contribuido a crear esas cosas? Se había quedado hasta la noche en su laboratorio, trabajar como científico para la mayor farmacéutica de América: Umbrella. Un sueño hecho realidad hasta esa noche.

Ruido le alerto de la presencia de más personas en la instalación que debería estar vacía, al salir a investigar se encontró con no otro que Albert Wesker CEO de Umbrella y Ada Wong. Ninguno de los dos le había causado confianza. Y menos esa noche mientras eran escoltados por sujetos armados a las plantas restringidas de la instalación, a pesar de lo que su instinto le gritaba decidió seguirlos. ¡Cómo se arrepentía!

Mojo su cara con agua fría esperando que calmara sus nervios y temblorosas extremidades, se arrastró fuera del baño y se acostó en la cama intentando no pensar en lo que vio pera las horrorosas imágenes no se iban. Estaban tatuadas en su mente junto con el terror de sentirse descubierto.

Los cuerpos en ángulos extraños, los gritos de terror, los cuerpos desgarrados y sangrantes ¿Para qué? Intentaban crear lo que ni Dios lo haría. Armas humanas para guerras humanas. Pero lo que le llenaba de mayor terror fueron esos ojos rojos, Wesker, ¿Acaso lo había descubierto?

Debía huir.

 _No_

Debía pararlo, evitar que ellos siguieran creando monstruos de gente inocente.

¿Pero quién podría detenerlos?

Umbrella era poderosa no había lugar en el mundo que no estuviera bajo su influencia, nunca podría pararlo solos.

 _Redfield_

Su nombre apareció de repente en su mente, policía de Raccoon City lo había conocido en su primer día en la ciudad. Su honestidad y determinación era notorias. Tomo el teléfono y marco su número.

—Redfield.- La voz era áspera con sueño, olvido que eran más de las tres de la madrugada.

—Chris, Soy Leon Kennedy. Describí algo terrible y necesito tu ayuda.


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia forma parte el reto **"Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

Capítulo 2

" _ **Maldita juventud que nos convierte en seres impulsivos,**_

 _ **llenos de terquedad que solo responden al dolor"**_

Solo podía culparse a sí mismo. Fue temerario el acudir a Chris Redfield en busca de ayuda pero este acto fue impulsado por su conciencia pero el regresar a la instalación de Umbrella solo pudo ser impulsado por su estupidez.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk.- La voz hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda muy diferente al que sintió la primera vez que la escucho.- Leon Scott Kennedy te creía más inteligente que esto.

La miro pasearse de lado a lado por el lúgubre y oscuro cuarto, Ada Wong. Jamás podría haberse imaginado que detrás de tanta belleza se encontrara un ser tan oscuro. Se detuvo frente a él y se acuclillo hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Sí que fuiste estúpido al regresar.- Un pequeña risa se le escapo como para reafirmar su observación.- Deberías haber intentado escapar o aceptar lo que hacemos y unírtenos en el mejor de los casos.

El negó fervientemente nunca hubiera podido hacerlo, la mordaza en su boca solo le permitía emitir sonidos incoherentes.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Entrar como si nada, robar pruebas de nuestro sucio secreto y desenmascarar a todos.- Exclamó con disgusto la morena mientras le quitaba la atadura pero manteniendo callado con uno de sus dedos.- Tu ingenuidad seria divertida si no fuera tan patética querido.

—Te contare algo que nadie se atreve a decirnos Leon. Los buenos nunca ganan porque a la humanidad le gusta el caos y el poder.- Aseguro con un matiz de dolor en su voz.- Y nunca se detendrán por alcanzarlo.

Bruscamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo unos pocos pasos hasta detenerse y mirarlo con pena.

— Lamento que este por terminar así.- Dijo extrayendo una jeringuilla de su bata.- Debiste olvidar conciencia Leon hay cosas en este mundo que no valen la pena salvar, desgraciadamente tú te convertiste en una de esas cosas.

Escucho pasos acercándose, y solo pudo mirar como Ada se acercaba cada vez más con claras intenciones de clavar en su cuello esa aguja.

Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Wesker con su traje completamente negro e inseparables lentes.

— Un momento Ada.- Su voz era fría como siempre hizo que esta se detuviera al instante casi en miedo.- Todavía tiene información valiosa.

Wesker se acercó hasta que solo un metro lo separa de él. Lo miraba de soslayo como uno miraría a una plaga de insectos.

— Debo aceptar que te has convertido en un inconveniente que debo eliminar, pero siempre puedo decidir cómo hacerlo rápido y sin dolor o innecesariamente doloroso y largo, tú decides.- Dijo con finalidad y sin inflexión en su voz. Cualquiera podía pensar que le estaba hablando del clima de no ser por la amenaza.- Solo necesito un nombre y solo lo preguntare una vez.

— ¿A quién acudiste por ayuda?

Pasaron unos segundos en que sopeso con mucho cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

— Jamás te lo diré.

El golpe llego en un segundo haciendo que su cabeza le diera vueltas.

Si, se culpaba a sí mismo solo alguien verdaderamente idiotas regresaría a la boca del lobo por pruebas solo y solo alguien completamente estúpido escucharía a su conciencia hasta la muerte.


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia forma parte el reto **"Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

Capítulo 3

" **La maldad no es algo sobrehumano, es algo menos que humano."** **  
** **Agatha Christie**

 _Octubre 5_

Albert Wesker detestaba las complicaciones, su vida se resumía en una sola palabra.

 _Control_

Desde el momento que tomo conciencia busco obtener el control de sí mismo, podía asegurar que lo había logrado. No le había importado romper reglas, cosas y personas, si estaban en su camino debían ser eliminados sin ningún tipo de consideración. Todos y todo eran remplazables o un simple medio para un fin. Era cruel y lo disfrutaba tanto que hasta Ada su cuasi alma gemela en su oscuridad le tenía miedo.

 _Le gustaba ese miedo._

Así que el momento en que Leon S. Kennedy descubrió sus pequeños experimentos, paso de ser una herramienta a una molestia que debía ser eliminada. Y así el empezó a planear las diferentes formas en las que se podría deshacer de él. Desde tomarlo por sorpresa a torturarlo hasta que deseara la muerte, pero cuál fue su asombro cuando el regreso a Umbrella por pruebas.

Deshacerse de él fue fácil, la complicación surgió cuando este involucro a un policía de Raccoon City. Lo había tenido que investigar el mismo ya que el rubio no había querido cooperar, pagaría por ello. Desgraciadamente Leon había buscado al único policía en Raccoon City que no estaba bajo el poder de Umbrella y por consiguiente el suyo. No había escogido muy bien a quien pedir ayuda. _Christopher Redfield_ había marcado su destino cuando respondió a la llamada de Leon.

Por eso se encontraba en la casa Redfield a que llegara, acechando en la oscuridad. Suspiro de dicha, le encantaba el sentimiento que le daba la caza. Sus sentidos le alertaron que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

—¡Maldición!- La puerta se abrió de golpe y vio como el gran cuerpo de Chris entraba casi con problemas por ella.- ¡No me interesa Jill! Lleva desaparecido más de dos días, lo más probable es que este muerto.

Chris siguió caminando con el teléfono entre su hombro y oído, sus manos ocupadas por las bolsas de compras, tan concentrado en su conversación que ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

— No, no puedo decirte en lo que trabajo. Solo necesito que lo encuentres sea vivo o muerto necesito sabes que sucedió con él.- Espero a que Jill la contestara.- Esta bien, hablamos después.

Wesker suspiro decepcionado esperaba un reto no algo tan fácil como apuntar su arma y disparar, bueno todavía tenía a Leon para desahogar sus frustraciones. Con un _clic_ hizo que las luces se apagaran, en un fluido movimiento estuvo detrás de Chris con su siempre confiable cuchillo contra su garganta. Sintió los sus músculos se tensaban listo para atacar, quizás se había equivocado.

Y eso hizo con movimientos expertos se liberó del filo de su cuchillo y lanzo un golpe que él no pudo evitar. Sonriendo sintió como la sangre salía de su boca pero pudo notar la vacilación detrás de cada uno de los golpes que lanzaba a oscuras.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?- Le escucho gritar con furia. Error número uno, distraerse.

Siguió atacándolo con todo lo que tenía era de cierta forma catártico el golpearlo. Chris intento detener uno de sus puños con antebrazo, error número dos, escucho como el hueso cedía y se rompía.

Chris cayó al suelo, en dolor y el no pudo contenerse, volvió a golpearlo hasta que se convirtió en una masa sangrante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente satisfecho, lo tomo del cuello, hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

—Solo lo preguntare una vez ¿Hay alguien más involucrado en el caso de Leon Kennedy?

— No.- Contesto entre respiraciones.

Error número tres, rendirse.

—Excelente.- Sonrió siniestramente.- Bueno fue un gusto conocerte por primera y última vez Chris Redfield.

Saco su arma y disparo, pero el sonido del arma no fue suficiente para acallar el grito de mujer que provenía desde la entrada de la casa. Se giró y vio a la joven pelirroja mirarlo con terror. Se sintió sonreír le gustaba esa mirada de terror y odio, era _interesante._

Hasta que la vio salir corriendo gritando como una banshee por ayuda. Genial lo que le faltaba, otra complicación. Suspirando corrió tras ella.

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos :D**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia forma parte el reto **"Noche de Brujas, Zombies y Alimañas"** del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

Capítulo 4

"Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."  
 **Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

 **Octubre 3**

—¡NOOO! Aléjense de mi.- Su movimientos eran bruscos y desesperados.- ¡ALÉJENSE!

Había manos en todo su cuerpo intentando obligar a que su cuerpo se mantuviera en la camilla. Sus manos y tobillos estaban restringidos y lo detestaba. Siguió agitándose con todas sus fuerzas pero aquellos "enfermeros" ni siquiera tenían rostros, solo mascaras oscuras.

¡¿Cómo demonios termino en ese lugar?!

Su último recuerdo era el dolor en su mejilla y el rostro de Wesker. No sabía ni siquiera cuantos días había pasado.

— ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! No pueden mantener aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Los enmascarados debieron llevarlo a su destino porque pararon por un minuto para entrar a un cuarto con luces aún más brillantes y salir ignorando completamente sus alegatos. Siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Ayuda_

 _Libérenme_

 _No pueden hacerme esto_

 _Llamen a Chris Redfield_

Pero nadie aparecía.

Debieron haber trascurrido unas cuantas horas en las que paulatinamente el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frio. Hasta llegar casi al punto de lo insoportable, temblaba y cada respiro era una tortura. Aun así siguió gritando, podían intentar lo que quisiera pero no romperían su espíritu.

Pero su cuerpo si y en algún momento en la noche se desmayó.

*~*~*DB*~*~*

— Nombre…paciente…Kennedy

Leon seguía aturdido, su cuerpo se mantenía entumido pero poco a poco empezaba a tomar conciencia de su alrededor. Voces, debía pedir ayuda. Pero su voz no le obedecía y su cuerpo tampoco hacia nada que le ordenara.

— Ingresado….3….para experimentación

— _Ayuda_.- Su voz era apenas un suspiro y pasó desapercibido.

—Wesker….mantenerlo vivo….hipotermia

Escucho como pasos se acervan y alejaban, dos personas, alguno debería ayudarlo no podía seguir así. Demonios Wesker debía estar aquí, él y sus experimentos macabros deberían estar encerrados.

Alguien tomo bruscamente su cabeza y abrió sus parpados mientras movía una luz para probar la respuesta en sus pupilas. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que los mantenía cerrados. La verdad le costaba trabajo entender y pensar el algo más que no fuera el dolor y entumecimiento que gobernaba su cuerpo.

— Veo que estas consiente.- Habló con tono monótono aquel que le había cegado por un minuto con la luz.- Soy el Dr. Birkin.

— _Ayuda_

— ¡Oh! Pierde la esperanza de salir de aquí…-Miro la carpeta en sus manos con duda.- Leon. Desde el momento que caíste en las manos de Wesker y él te trajo aquí dejaste de existir para el resto del mundo.

— _No_

— Si, tu primer error fue mezclarte con Umbrella y el segundo interponerte en el camino de Wesker.- Birkin casi parecía triste.- Ahora eres un número y un experimento, lo siento.

Con este último comentario se alejó y Leon volvió a sumergirse en la inconciencia.

 **Gracias a Susara KI302 y GeishaPax por sus ánimos :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía.

Capítulo 5

La ignorancia electiva es una gran herramienta de supervivencia, quizá la mayor de todas.

 **Jonathan Franzen**

El cuarto era frio, oscuro y hasta cierto punto tenebroso. Llevaba unos cuantos días, tal vez, en ese lugar pero solo unas cuantas horas bastaron para que su mente empezara a crear monstruos en cada rincón. Los gritos que resonaban por las paredes no ayudaban tampoco.

La única "visita" que recibía era Birkin sus ojos siempre demostraban la misma tristeza que demostraría a un animal a punto de morir. Era claro que nos desea causarle daño pero sin importar con cuanta pena le viera, no podía ignorar el brillo malévolo que cubría sus cuando hundía con fuerza la aguja en su cuello.

— _Tienes suerte.- Le decía cada vez que terminaba.- Son simples medicamentos que no harán que te conviertas en una monstruosidad.- Después de afirmar esto su mirada se perdía y su mano siempre se dirigía a un pequeño relicario en su cuello._

Ese pequeño gesto le hacía creer que talvez él podría ayudarle, pero esa esperanza moría cada pocas horas que volvió con otro frasco y una nueva jeringa.

Sabía que tenía suerte como Birkin afirmaba podía muchas veces escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dolor, tortura y agonía todo el tiempo. El desesperado clamor de almas desgraciadas que nunca sería respondido. Al mismo tiempo aquella suerte venía con un precio, muchos de esos medicamentos lo dejaban tan débil como un gatito y otras hasta el punto de desear la muerte antes que seguir sintiendo tanto dolor.

Las peores eran aquellas que jugaban con su mente, le dan un subidón de energía y hacían que millones de pensamiento le bombardearan sin cesar su mente, debilitando poco a poco su cordura.

Esta noche había sido un coctel de jugar con su mente mientras su cuerpo se debilitaba. No sentía nada pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía todo. Sus pensamientos eran una mescla extraña de recuerdos y pesadillas. No sabía si era el quien gritaba o algún otro desgraciado. Su cordura se iba como arena entre sus dedos imaginando monstruos en cada rincón, llamas lamiendo su cuerpo, aliados y enemigos imaginarios hablándole.

Por eso el momento en que la puerta de su cárcel se abrió y una chica de cabellos de fuego fue empujada ni siquiera pensó que fuera verdadera, solo pudo pensar que era la alucinación más hermosa que su mente perturbada pudo crear. Y cuando su mano toco su rostro casi agradeció la droga que la hizo imaginarla.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, ya regrese :D!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía.

 **Capítulo 6**

"Nadie se hizo perverso súbitamente"

 **Juvenal**

El color rojo siempre había sido su preferido, por lo cual no era de sorprenderse que la sangre le pareciera algo tan fascinante que podría observarla por horas. Y su vida desde el inicio estuvo marcado con sangre y fue así que hizo de esta su modo de vida. Nunca le había importado que sus manos estuvieran manchadas con ella o derramarla sin algún tipo de remordimiento, no hasta que conoció a Wesker.

Antes de aquel momento le gustaba pensar que era implacable y despiadada que no había nada que pudiera causarle temor, se habían asegurado de enseñarle eso. Pero Albert Wesker apareció en su vida durante una de sus misiones para enseñarle lo que era el verdadero miedo.

Miro por el cristal al causante de su miedo parado en medio de la sala oscura junto a uno de los investigadores, Birkin, discutían y no era difícil adivinar el porqué. La figura de cabello rubio semi-humana escondida en un rincón era la pequeña hija de Birkin, la razón por la que este había hecho un trato con el diablo.

El científico había llamado la atención de Wesker al crear un virus que creía seria la cura para cualquier mal que aqueja la humanidad, en su seguridad tomó la terrible decisión de probarlo en su propia hija y esposa. La única que tuvo un poco de suerte fue su esposa que murió mucho antes de mutar pero lastimosamente su hija sí lo hizo.

Fue ahí que Wesker entro en acción con su experiencia en monstruos, siendo el mismo uno, y no solo le propuso manejar a su hija también encubrir su transgresión contra su familia. Un movimiento le llamo su atención, cabello rojo y piel blanca. Wesker y Birkin habían desaparecido pero el primero había dejado una pequeña mujer junto a Sherry. Claramente un experimento para la diversión de él, era imposible no preguntarse si la pequeña mujer seria el nuevo juguete para él.

Ese era el modus operandi de Wesker encontrar o crear personas desesperadas y crear una insana dependencia hacia él. Él se alimentaba de esa dependencia y miedo, siendo ella su actual juguete era erudita en tal tema.

— ¿Encuentras algo interesante? – Su gélida voz la sorprendió enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. No podía identificarlo si este era agradable o desagradable, la línea entre dolor y placer se difumino de su mente hace mucho tiempo.

— Si, tu juguete nuevo parece ser bastante insignificante.- El veneno en su voz le sorprendió a ella misma.

— ¿Son acasos celos lo que detecto en tu voz?- Sentía como este se iba acercando cada vez más hasta que su espalda estaba pegada contra su pecho.

Sus manos enguantadas empezaron acariciar su cuello, su pulso se aceleró y se sorprendió a si misma al aceptar que sí, sentía celos de aquella joven que sería el nuevo centro de atención de Wesker. De la misma manera no podía ignorar que el alivio era más grande, él ya no tendría más poder en ella como antes.

Su mano se cerró con fuerza en su garganta cortando la respiración.

— Te he hecho una pregunta.- La amenaza era clara en su voz al mismo tiempo que su nariz recorría el contorno de su cara.- Sabes que no me gustan que no me respondan.

— No.- Dijo al final.- Siento un poco de pena por ella no parece del tipo luchador, demasiada delicada para tus gustos. Solo me preguntaba que llamo tu atención.

Wesker se alejó con una risita sarcástica mientras respiraba con alivio. No pudo evitar seguir mirando a la pequeña pelirroja, sentada junto Sherry parecía hablarle. Era interesante que está no le atacara, por lo general era uno de los sujetos más agresivos solo temiéndole a Wesker y Birkin.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— ¿Importa?- Se limitó a asentir como contestación.- Claire Redfield

Se giró con sorpresa para mirar a Wesker, quien solo sonreía con maldad.

— ¿Acaso te sorprende?

— ¿Qué mataras a su hermano? Porque debo asumir que está muerto, no.-Contesto recuperando la compostura.- ¿Por qué traer a su hermana y correr un riesgo innecesario?

El rubio levantándose del escritorio caminó hacia ella con esa elegancia y mirada peligrosa que le caracterizaba hasta estar unos centímetros lejos de ella. Su mano volvió a su mejilla.

— Ada, querida. Años junto a mí y todavía no lo descubres ¿Qué me da poder? El Miedo-Respondió con finalidad con una sonrisa siniestra.- Su miedo era simplemente irresistible. Y la mantendrá viva mientras lo disfrute, como _tu_ miedo mantiene vivo al Sr. Kennedy.

Ada se congelo mientras que la sonrisa de Wesker se hizo más grande.

— Si, se lo que sientes por él y no te preocupes lo sabré utilizar muy bien esa información.

Esta vez cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda no tuvo que preguntarse si era o no desagradable, era de uno causado por el absoluto terror.

*~*~*DB*~*~*

 **Hola chic s**

 **Voy a empezar agradeciendo a:** **xIfYouSaySox** **, Frozenheart7, Mkeila por sus reviews además de todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia. Fueron de gran ayuda ya que después del problema con Fanfiction y las paginas replica decidí borrar mis historias. Tenía serias dudas sobre si continuar en fanfiction y en el mundo del fanfic en sí pero bueno aquí me tienen al final decidí continuar por el amor a escribir, RE y las palabras de aliento en los reviews y mensajes que recibí durante todo el tiempo en FF. Con eso dicho comenzare a subir una historia a la vez terminando una para empezar con la otra :D. Por ahora DAMNED ya la volvi a postear corregida y con algunos cambios si les gusta la pareja WeskerxJill deberían leerla. Disturbed Minds sera el fic en el cual me enfocare.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto :D déjenme saber que piensan de este capítulo y gracias por leer.**

 **Besos, Beccax3**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISTURBED MINDS**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7**

"A veces, la realidad es solo dolor, y para huir de ese dolor, la mente tiene que abandonar la realidad."  
 **Patrick Rothfuss**

Claire Redfield siempre pensó que dado algún momento de vida o muerte, sería lo suficiente valiente y fuerte como para sobrevivirlo. Los Redfield eran gente de acción con un legado de proezas en este tipo de situaciones. Su padre y madre fueron un claro ejemplo, el primero agente SWAT y la segunda bombero que durante el incendio más brutal de Raccoon City salvaron varias vidas.

Lastimosamente su madre murió durante un rescate mientras su padre fue herido, no de gravedad pero la pérdida de su esposa hizo que perdiera el impulso de vivir. Murió pocas semanas después en un rescate kamikaze de una pequeña niña. Ese era el otro defecto de los Redfield amaban y eran leales con todo el corazón a quien demostraba ser digno de su cariño.

Chris era el mejor exponente de los Redfield, fuerte en la desgracia, leal, disciplinado y simplemente la persona que ella amaba más en el mundo. Por eso el hecho, descubrirlo muerto en un charco de su propia sangre fue ver su mundo derrumbarse ante sus pies. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, aun así con toda sus fuerzas impidió que se derramaran.

 _Él,_ disfrutaba su dolor lo podía ver en sus sádicos rasgos. Debía ser fuerte se dijo por milésima vez los Redfield no se rinden ante el mal. Miro por el vidrio como se alejaban con rapidez por las calles de Raccoon City, dejando atrás el cuerpo de su hermano y su vida junto a él.

Esta vez las lágrimas no pudieron ser detenidas, lo escucho reírse, se dijo que estaba bien no era la primera vez que le fallaba a su hermano y su herencia siendo débil.

*~*~*DB*~*~*

 _Albert Wesker_

Ese era el nombre del bastardo que asesino a su hermano, el hombre dueño de todo su odio y deseo de venganza. Debían de ser días desde la última vez que vio la luz del sol, comió o bebió algo parte de la ocasiones gotas de lluvia que caía de una gotera en la caja oscura en la que se encontraba.

Sabía cuál era la intención de este truco, Chris le había enseñado de tortura casi todo lo que había que saber. Wesker intentaba que disociar y romper su mente con este truco, dejarla vulnerable para el siguiente pasó el maltrato y riguroso condicionamiento. Ella sabía que acciones esperar, pero no se espera lo difícil que sería mantenerse cuerda.

Se mantenía repitiendo en su mente cada recuerdo y dato de su vida, pero se hacía cada vez más difícil el diferenciar un recuerdo creado de uno vivido. Cada recuerdo dolía era insoportable ver el rostro de su madre, padre y hermano y saber que todos estaban muertos.

 _No podía continuar_

Si, Chris Redfield le había enseñado mucho sobre tortura y muchas cosas útiles en su vida como defenderse, conducir y principios. Fue su roca mientras lloraba por sus padres, su primera cita a un baile, quien le dio su primer trago y quien cuido de ella cuando enfermo. Si, le enseño mucho pero hubo algo que se le olvidó enseñarle, como mantenerse firme y seguir cuando no le quedaba nada más por que vivir.

Fue por eso que cuando sintió que su cuerpo era sacado por la fuerza de su oscura cárcel y el primer puño choco contra su cuerpo no lo sintió. No, el dolor en su mente era mucho más fuerte, más insoportable y cegador. Porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen del cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo no se iba y tampoco el dolor de saberlo solo, como ella lo estaba ahora.

 **N/A:**

 **Hola C:**

 **Sé que ha sido un tiempo desde la última actualización pero esta vez he tenido una buena razón. Bueno, como algunos sabrán soy de Ecuador y hace un tiempo hubo un terremoto en mi país afortunadamente en el lugar en el que vivo no sucedió nada mayor pero si en otros lugares. La razón por la que les cuento esto es porque no he tenido internet estable ya que estamos realizando voluntariado en las zonas afectadas junto algunos compañeros de mi universidad, intentare subir los siguientes capítulos cada que el internet me lo permita.**

 **Gracias por los** **reviews** **aunque ff no me deje leerlos :( , el saber que están ahí me hace muy feliz. Recomendaciones y comentarios son bien recibidos.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía.

Capítulo 8

 _"El Hombre sano no tortura a otro, por lo general es el torturado el que se convierte en torturador."_

 **Carl Jung**

William Birkin aceptaba que en su vida había cometido muchas equivocaciones desde dejarse envolver en la encantadora vida científica hasta involucrarse con Albert Wesker. Si, había demasiadas cosas que lamentaba y desearía no haber hecho en esos escasos momentos en que su conciencia aparecía para atormentarlo.

Uno de sus mayores lamentos se encontraba frente a él, su querida hija Sherry Birkin, de la cual ya no quedaba ya nada. Del antes cuerpo de una niña de 12 años ahora se podía solo ver una masa deforme de músculos, huesos y mutaciones. El único indicio que quedaba de la pequeña era los pocos cabellos rubios herencia de su genética y la de su esposa.

Se acercó con cuidado hacia su celda, esperando el gruñido característico que seguía cada vez que se le acercaba pero nunca llego. La figura deforme se mantenía en una esquina acurrucada, lo nuevo era la mujer en cuyas piernas su cabeza descansaba. De Sherry salía un gemido lastimero a cada tono de la canción de cuna que la mujer susurraba.

— Llévatela con Kennedy.- La voz espectral le sobresalto.- Esa abominación no debe recibir cariño solo retrasa su muerte, una que espero llegue pronto.

La amenaza en su tono no pasó desapercibida para Birkin Quien con un suspiro de resignación se preparó para volver a quitarle lo que más quería a su hija.

— _Lo siento, cariño._

*~*~*DB*~*~*

Miro como el cuerpo de Kennedy empezó a convulsionar violentamente, la pelirroja lo miraba con miedo. Probablemente era aterrador mirarlo pero él sabía que era la antesala al fin del suplicio del cautivo. La violencia en que su cuerpo se movía era los últimos esfuerzos de su organismo en luchar contra el medicamento que muy pronto dejaría de tener efecto.

La muchacha se acercó con clara timidez y temor a un lado del catre en el que se encontraba Kennedy. Toco su frente con suavidad como intentando calmarlo casi de forma maternal. Su cuerpo seguía moviéndose con violencia pero sus ojos se mantenían en los orbes azules de la muchacha. Con sorpresa vio como ella tomaba su mano mientras murmuraba la casi inaudible melodía de antes, presenciando de nuevo el efecto calmante de esta.

Debía confesarse así mismo que la pelirroja le causaba una mescla entre curiosidad y pena. El cómo llego a estar en las garras de Wesker era de por si un predicamento pero su forma de actuar y la respuesta de Sherry a ella era interesante.

Tres sacudidas y el cuerpo del rubio quedo laxo, solo el casi imperceptible subir y bajar de su pecho le aseguraba que seguía vivo. Mantuvo su vigilia detrás de la ventana que se reflejaba como espejo en la celda de Kennedy.

— Sé que estás ahí. – La tímida voz le sobresalto. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando por las siguientes palabras de la pelirroja.- Me siento vigilada y mis instintos no me engañan.

— Parece que lo hicieron si estas en este lugar.- Se encontró respondiendo sin pensarlo.

La mirada de la pelirroja se fijó en el espejo donde él se encontraba pero aun así no dejo ir la mano del rubio.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Es verdad, todos aquí somos pobres diablos de los cuales un dios se olvidó.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos momentos hasta que la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto con su mirada todavía en el rubio.

— Si, los fármacos son fuertes. Me sorprende que todavía siga vivo o cuerdo.- Kennedy debería haber perdido la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, como él lo había hecho.- No me acercaría mucho sin embargo, puede despertar psicótico.

— Debes ayudarnos.- La pelirroja se acercó hasta quedar de frente al espejo.- ¡Debes ayudarnos a escapar!

Se río en silencio de la ingenuidad de la joven.

— Por si no te diste cuenta chiquilla, no hay escape.

— Entonces ¿Qué debo esperar? – Pregunto con desesperación.

— Dolor.

*~*~*DB*~*~*

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar Reviews me motivan a seguir!**_

 _ **La historia está por terminar faltan unos pocos capítulos.**_

 _ **¿Cómo esperan que lo haga?**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber lo que piensan, besos.**_

 _ **Beccax3**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía.

Capítulo 9

" _Soy mitad agonía, mitad esperanza"_

 _ **Jane Austen**_

El tacto de la piel de otra persona contra la suya le sobresalto junto al dolor agudo que este simple roce le proporcionaba. Deseó poder gritar de agonía per le fue imposible su cuerpo todavía entumecido no le era de ninguna utilidad. Pero sus sentidos si, cada uno de estos estaba más alerta que el otro. También estaba el pánico al escuchar todavía las voces que no dejan de susurrarle.

 _Enemigo_

 _*Victima*_

 _~Mátala~_

De la nada su cuerpo respondió, su mano volando inesperadamente al cuello de la pelirroja. Con un fuerte golpe la empujo contra la pared, la escucho jadear de dolor. Su mano plantada firmemente en su cuello apretándolo ligueramente para advertirle quien mandaba mientras disfrutaba del pánico que brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –No reconoció su propia voz ni las acciones de su cuerpo, pero al parecer su cuerpo y mente todavía estaban nublados por medicamentos. Le golpeó de nuevo.- ¡Responde!

— ¡Claire Redfield, por favor déjame ir!

 _Enemigo_

 _*Victima*_

 _~Mátala~_

Intento encontrarle significado a sus palabras sin éxito, uno de sus puños golpeo el muro cerca de su rostro. Leon busco desesperado encontrar el control de su cuerpo, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso.

 _Redfield…Chris Redfield_

Claire miraba aterrada, al rubio de aspecto salvaje sin creer que las advertencias de Birkin hayan sido verdad. Sintió como apretó más su garganta quitándole la respiración con eficiencia. Con desesperación empezó a defenderse pataleando y rasguñando al hombre sin éxito, pero de la nada la mano que la mantenía cautiva se fue y ella cayó.

El rubio se aleja con desesperación de ella mientras murmuraba incoherencias, sintió el miedo volver con fuerza. Miro como este llego a una esquina de la habitación a rastras. La mirada de él se mantuvo en sus manos, llenas de pequeños cortes que sangraban, para pasar del pánico a una sonrisa macabra.

 _¿Qué tan peligroso era?_

Mientras ella se mantenía tomando respiraciones con desesperación mientras se alejaba lo más posible del rubio. La garganta le escocia y probablemente tendría un moretón de forma de una mano.

— Te lo dije.- Escucho la voz de Birkin.- Las drogas y medicamentos que le son subministrados son para curar diferentes patologías mentales. Pero para curarlas primero debe existir una.

Claire se levantó a prisa buscando algo con que defenderse de Leon no se arriesgaría a una repetición del incidente anterior. Decidió mantenerse lo más alejada posible

— Al parecer la dosis subministrada esta vez fue mayor, te conviene saber que cuando no está medicado es un buen chico. Es alguien como tú y yo, una persona que se interpuso en el camino de Wesker.

— ¿Va intentar atacar de nuevo?

— Talvez.- Claire se giró de nuevo ante el espejo.

— No me dejes aquí ¡te lo ruego!

Birkin no respondió y supuso que esa era su respuesta, se acurruco en una esquina esperando que el rubio demente no se acercara. Lo vigiló por un largo tiempo, en un momento sus ojos se cruzaron y lo oye susurrar.

— _Ayuda_

Sin comprender lo siguió viendo hasta que de la nada el cuerpo de Leon empezó a convulsionar de nuevo para después caer inconsciente. Instintivamente se acercó con intensión de ayudar, para detenerse a medio camino indecisa. Al final su instinto protector gano y corrió ayudarlo.

Pero si la pelirroja hubiera podido ver su futuro no se hubiera acercado, porque es tan increíble como una simple acción puede definir el destino de una persona de manera drástica.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y hacen que mi conciencia me obligue a actualizar más rápido!**_

 _ **Besos, Beccax3**_


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

Bueno, aquí va una anécdota:

Cuando subí el capítulo 10 me deprimió un poco el no recibir ningún review, por lo cual deje de escribir por unos meses (junto a otras razones) y pensé en dejar la historia. Ya que tampoco recibió muchas visitas, hace poco sintiéndome un poco mejor decidí revisarlo y fijarme si fue un mal capitulo. Bueno resulta que en vez de subir el capítulo que deseaba subí un borrador que tenía del 10 y que al final descarte xD. Así que solo quería decir que el verdadero capítulo es este y ya tengo el siguiente listo, que subiré lo más rápido posible. Decidiré que hacer después de estos subir el cap 11.

Besos, Beccax3

DISTURBED MINDS

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía.

Capítulo 10

 _"Es mejor ser cruel que débil."_

 _Alfie Allen_

La interacción humana siempre le pareció una forma complicada de física y química. Un millón de reactivos y variables unidos en un ambiente controlado. En ocasiones estos reaccionaban de manera inesperada y otras tan predecibles que resultaban aburridas. Kennedy y Redfield eran de aquellos experimentos en la fina línea media. Nunca pudo haber esperado una reacción más exquisita que aquella que presenciaba en el momento exacto desde la comodidad de su oficina.

Wesker siempre se había alabado de ser un excelente químico. La reacción de Leon era tan predecible como el amanecer, pero lo que de verdad le intrigaba era aquellas de la pelirroja. Claire Redfield no dejaba de picar su interés, algo que solo la mujer de rojo había logrado alguna vez. La asiática permanecía en uno de sus sofás mirando la pantalla de seguridad, pero la tensión en sus hombros delataba su miedo. Ada había sido uno de sus experimentos más interesantes, hasta el momento en que logro romper su voluntad, ahora era solo otro juguete que había perdido su propósito.

— ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo experimento?- Le preguntó, mirándola desde detrás de su escritorio.

El miedo y confusión cruzo las facciones de Ada. Aunque recuperara rápidamente la compostura pudo ver claramente lo que buscaba en sus ojos. Esa preocupación que había delatado hace mucho.

— Tus juguetes y la forma en la que juegas con ellos siempre me han parecido aburridos, lo sabes.- La escucho acercarse lentamente, dudando en el último momento.- Aunque la pelirroja parece una luchadora, estoy seguro que disfrutaras destruirla.

La carcajada que dejó salir hizo que Ada se estremeciera, con un clic del control remoto en sus manos la pantalla mostro la transmisión en vivo de sus conejillos de indias. Claire como mártir postrada junto al convaleciente cuerpo de Leon, hace poco había terminado el efecto de una de sus nuevas drogas militares. Era sorprendente lo que su cuerpo podía soportar.

— Y de él ¿No crees que ha empeorado mucho? – El silencio de ella fue todo lo que recibió.- Me decepcionas Ada, solías disfrutar el arte en mi locura. Qué más da, solo se consciente que tu debilidad será tu perdición. Ahora, acompáñame.

Salió de su oficina sin fijarse en ella y juntos bajaron a los niveles inferiores donde se encontraban las celdas. Un gran corredor vigilado por cámaras era lo único, donde las pisadas resonaban a cada paso de Leon y Claire. En pocos segundos estuvieron frente a la celda. Ada comprendió que era el momento favorito del día de Wesker, torturar a la pelirroja, lo que no entendía era que hacía ella ahí. Recordaba que el monstruo a su lado le había dicho que le encantaba crear anticipación para volver el miedo en Claire más auténtico y cautivador. Una jeringa con una sustancia rojo sangre, una de las creaciones de Wesker por el color característico en todos sus experimentos de armas biológicas. Confundida lo miro.

— Es para él, esta vez tú serás su verdugo.- Le dio una mirada de advertencia.- No me falles Ada o la que lo probara será tú.

Asustada solo puedo asentir, Wesker abrió la puerta de la celda con un estruendo vio a la pelirroja respingar e intentar alejarse de él. Sin titubear la saco a rastras mientras Claire luchaba por liberarse, por su experiencia sabía que era inútil. Unos segundos después escucho sus gritos y suplicas viniendo de la celda continua.

Se obligó a dar un paso tras otro hacia la celda de Leon, obligándose a sí misma adormecer sus sentidos. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar que sus ojos lagrimearan, de él ya no quedaba nada, meses de experimentos solo habían dejado una cascara. Lo vio negar en desesperación hace una semana había dejado de hablar.

Junto con los gritos desesperados de Claire a su alrededor y la muda suplica de Leon hundió la aguja en su cuello. Si, su debilidad iba a ser su perdición pero sería un buen precio a pagar si lograba rescatarlos primero. Fue lo que se prometió mientras el débil cuerpo de Leon empezaba a convulsionar y sangrar.

— Lo siento.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía

 **Capítulo 11:**

"La esperanza es lo peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento de los hombres"

 **Friedrich Nietzsche**

El perder la esperanza es lo peor que le puede pasar a la humanidad pero aún más trágico es perder la propia humanidad. No recordaba quien le había enseñado esa frase, lo que si sabía era que perdió la primera en un lugar rodeado de personas que no contaban con la segunda. Desde el momento en que realizó la llamada a Chris Redfield y cuando fue atrapado, había tenido esperanza de ser rescatado. De que alguien mas lo suficientemente estúpido para mantener una conciencia en esta época de perversidad lo ayudara. Esta se fue esfumando con cada experimento que le hacía vomitar sangre y volvía realidad sus más horripilantes miedos.

Lo que si podía recordar vagamente era como un profesor de la Academia durante una de sus charlas de filosofía había dicho que la esperanza era la peor excusa que el ser humano había podido inventar. Porque era solo una simple ilusión de un futuro mejor basado en una hiperactiva imaginación donde se vivía en un continuo esperar. Solo cuando la persona haya perdido toda esperanza lograría algo, incitado por la parte más animal de su ser que buscaría un cambio o una manera de sobrevivir.

Él creyó haber perdido cualquier vestigio de esperanza hace ya algún tiempo y estar listo para empezar la lucha, hasta que llego Claire. La pelirroja había sido como unas gotas de agua fresca para un náufrago, se había convertido en esa pequeña línea de vida que lo mantenía cuerdo. No que fuera a durar por mucho tiempo, si de Wesker dependiera. Cada día él venía por ella, y quebraba su espíritu pedazo por pedazo, era notorio en su mirada cada vez que era regresada a su celda. Los moretones, cortes, y huesos rotos aumentaban lenta y progresivamente, pero lo más enfermizo era como su esencia se iba extinguiendo.

Ahora sabía lo que era la verdadera desesperación, el mantenerse postrado en la cama sin poder evitar que se la llevara y le arrebatara otra parte de su ser. Eran dos náufragos bebiendo agua salada con la esperanza de que no los matara, o que lo hiciera más rápido. Porque él se negaba a olvidar la tonta idea de que alguien los encontraría y Claire se negaba a dejarlo ir, y él la amaba por eso.

Y fue esa estúpida esperanza que le hizo pedirle ayuda a ella. Rogarle a Ada que les ayudara, porque ella se había convertido en su última esperanza, solo ella podía salvarlos. Por eso creyó en ella aun cuando arrastro a Claire fuera de su celda para entregársela a Wesker, siguió creyendo cuando se acercó con una mirada de disculpa a su débil cuerpo con una de las temibles agujas.

— _A…yu…da…nos.-_ Su voz irreconocible hasta para el pareció revotar en el concreto de la celda.

Solo la vio asentir y eso fue suficiente para él, aun cuando inyecto de nuevo esa sustancia perniciosa en su organismo. Sintió como lentamente como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, hasta convertirse en espasmos violentos y dolorosos donde su conciencia se perdía.

—Lo siento.- Fue lo último que escucho de ella, y le creyó a pesar de escuchar las suplicas de clemencia de Claire en el pasillo.

Por aunque fuera inimaginable, ella era el último rastro de esperanza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Una actualización en menos de un mes ¡Que está pasando! Bueno no es a causa del eclipse solar ¿o si lo es?, la verdad en este momento estoy de vacaciones y con mejor humor.**

 **Anteriormente tuve algunos problemas en mi vida personal desde la universidad hasta mi familia, fue ahí que debido a la baja cantidad de lectores y al poco tiempo que tenía pensé en dejar no solo esta historia pero también fanfiction. Las vacaciones me sentaron bien y seguí el consejo de una gran amiga de volver a leer todos los documentos que tenía guardados escritos con diferentes historias y pues funciono. Continuare escribiendo esta historia y ya he decido cual será la siguiente y será:** _ **Queen of the Cursed.**_ **Junto con este capítulo subiré el prólogo de este, pero no los escribiré a la par, cuando termine con este seguiré con el otro. A este le sobra capítulos que espero terminarlos antes de volver.**

 **Como última noticia he ingresado a participar en el Reto del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror con Dereck Simmons, asegúrense de leer las diferentes historias cada una mejor que la otra :D**

 **Nota: Sherry como se mencionó en otro capítulo mutó cuando Birkin experimento con ella yo la imagino más o menos como la trasformación G2 de William.**

 **DISTURBED MINDS**

Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a Capcom, la historia es mía

 **Capítulo 12:**

" _Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, cuéntale tus planes"_

 **Woody Allen**

Era el momento, planeo cada paso con minuciosidad en busca de que pudiera liberar a Claire, Leon y así misma. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar en la oscuridad para poner en marcha su plan, y rezar para que pudieran salir con vida. Desde las sombras vio como Birkin se acercaba lentamente a la celda de su hija para alimentarla y visitarla por última vez en el día, pero hoy se llevaría una sorpresa.

Los pequeños animales de caza fueron dejados en libertad y con rapidez buscaron alejarse de su depredador. A la pequeña Sherry le gustaba cazar su alimento. Nadie podría notar lo errático en sus movimientos, la droga que inyecto en ellos debía ser imperceptible pero la cantidad que había inyectado en ellos causaba ese efecto. Lo que causaría en Sherry sería mucho peor. La vio mover su mutado cuerpo y atrapar a uno de ellos, desgarrar el pequeño cuerpo de uno de los animales, a los pocos minutos este solo era huesos y pulpa, los restantes fueron los siguientes. Sería un espectáculo digno de admirar si no fuera tan grotesco.

Birkin todavía miraba de cerca a su monstruo/hija con un brillo maniaco, el hace mucho que había cedido a la locura. Ocurrió en un instante el sutil cambio en Sherry un momento se lamia las gotas sobrantes de sangre en sus garras y el otro estaba atacando las barras de contenciones. Su padre solo la veía con asombro sin darse cuenta que esta ves las seguridades de las puertas no resistirían, ella se había encargado de eso.

Los golpes del cuerpo mutado de Sherry contra la celda era brutal, una y otra vez hasta que el estridente sonido del metal rompiéndose lleno la sala. Birkin solo retrocedía a pequeños pasos paralizado tal vez por la culpa, el deseo de por fin morir o el miedo que la bestia que antes solía ser su hija le infundía.

Él empezó a correr en un intento desesperado por escapar, como lo predijo, se dirigió a paso ciego hacia los ascensores donde las puertas de este se abrieron al instante pero aun así muy tarde. De un zarpazo el cuerpo de Birkin fue atravesado y golpeó la pared dejando un rastro rojo en su caída, fue imposible no sentir una perversa satisfacción al verlo morir asfixiado en su propia sangre. Con todas sus ansias deseaba el mismo destino a Wesker, pero sabía que él no se encontraba en la instalación.

Sherry avanzo solo deteniéndose en una celda aquella que guardaba el desliz de Wesker: Jake Muller, su hijo, ella gimoteo de forma lastimera hasta que el muchacho apareció. Recordó entonces que ellos solían convivir hace mucho tiempo, lo más sorprendente fue que todavía lo recordara con su cerebro inundado de drogas. Sherry golpeo el panel de control fuera de la celda de este hasta que cedió, en silencio vio como el chico Muller y como ella lo evitaba, él solo asintió y desapareció a toda prisa por el ascensor.

Las alarmas de peligro biológico se activaron dando paso a la segunda parte de su plan, muy pronto el pánico se esparciría cuando el virus que introdujo en la computadora dañaría el protocolo de evacuación sellando las salidas excepto su ruta de escape, desconectaría el sistema de vigilancia, además abriría las puertas de todas las celdas por unos segundos los suficiente para sacar a Leon y la pelirroja de ahí. Empezó a contar:

 _5_

 _4_

3

2

1

Todas las luces se apagaron y fue el momento, corrió por el pasillo a la izquierda que le llevaría a Leon, esquivando los cuerpos de distintos prisioneros que salían desesperados de su cautiverio. Hizo un giro a la derecha y los encontró, gracias a las luces de emergencia era visible como Claire llevaba apoyado a Leon en su costado intentando que este caminara.

Sus tacones resonaron con prisa al acercarse a ellos, vio como Claire se preparaba atacarla.

— Tranquila pelirroja vine a sacarlos de aquí.- Saco una jeringuilla de entre su vestido e intento inyectársela al rubio.

— !¿Qué crees que haces?! – Le gritó furiosa.

— Es adrenalina, niña estúpida.- La alejo de un empujón y hundió la aguja en el cuello de Leon.- No podremos escapar si tenemos que arrastrarlo en todo momento.

El cuerpo de Leon respondió inmediato a la sustancia y en segundo ya podía estar de pie; ahora era el momento de más importante de su plan salir de las instalaciones.

— Es momento de correr.- Les dijo.

Y empezaron a correr, guiados por las luces únicamente encendidas por su ruta de escape. A toda velocidad corrían por los pasillos hacia una de las puertas de evacuación, ella a la cabeza dirigiéndolos hacia su destino. Al llegar a la puerta rápidamente le disparo al lector de tarjetas, haciendo que esta se abriera, Leon y Claire empezaron a subir las escaleras que los llevarían a una de las zonas de carga donde podrían tomar un vehículo o helicóptero.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto, los tres se congelaron. Solo ella por una razón en específico aparte del miedo, sabía que nadie escaparía con vida, Wesker había regresado.

 **Gracias por leer y por comentar a: GeishaPax y los diferentes usuarias Guests :3**


End file.
